Family
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Maria and Georg take their newborn son to see the Reverend Mother, and as well as their loving reunion, and reflecting on all that has happened over the past year, the three of them relive some of the most heart-warming memories the occurred throughout the pregnancy... (Maria and Georg one-shot) [COMPLETE]


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone! So, this is an idea that I've had a for a very long time, and I think I actually started writing this a couple of months ago, unfortunately, I had quite a lot of writers block with it, hence why I've only just finished it. It hasn't quite come out the way I originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! :)**

 **NOTE: This story is a minor AU because the Anschluss hasn't happened/hasn't happened yet.**

* * *

 **Family**

Maria was positively giddy as she stepped out of the car, and when her eyes finally fell upon the large metal gates that once protected her home, a spirited giggle slipped merrily from her lips; like the awakened whistle of birdsong at the first break of spring. Her eyes glistened with the beauty of a new born sunrise, a profound sort of splendour that even a blind man could spot and for a while, Maria had to stop to catch her breath. She could feel the sentiment blossom from her heart and spread through every limb and fibre in her body, right the way to her fingers and toes and she just couldn't stop smiling. For so long, she had called the abbey home, and never – not in her wildest dreams – did she ever think that she'd be back under such circumstances.

Her short-lived reverie was broken when the sound of a tender gargle hit her ears and for what was probably the dozenth time that day, the sensation of frantic butterflies erupted within her stomach. She looked down to her arms and found the source of the noise – her four-week-old son – stirring softly from within the confines of the soft blanket. Her smile grew as she gazed at him, finally the nuns – her family away from her husband and children – were going to meet her son. She had come to visit once or twice after her wedding but adjusting to married life and all of its sweeping new tasks had taken some time and she'd simply been too tired or preoccupied to visit…or (on occasions) she had found herself far too euphoric by her new role that she simply wanted to stay home and bask in its glory.

Then, of course, about four months into their marriage, Maria had discovered that she was pregnant, and Georg was suddenly a lot more protective; not in an overpowering way, but it had taken some time for Maria to convince him to let her visit the reverend mother to tell her the good news. Maria smiled to herself at a specific memory, the way she had discovered that she was pregnant had certainly been an unusual one…

 _Maria had felt absolutely exhausted, and she had done for quite some time, yet for the life of her, she simply couldn't figure out what had caused the new onslaught of fatigue. She was sleeping just as much as usual, the children's' behaviour had remained relatively good and she had taken on know extra duties. No, everything had remained a soothing constant since she and Georg had returned from their honeymoon. And yet Maria herself seemed to be the only one out of sorts. She suspected for a while that it was a mere sickness, but even that didn't make sense, for the only thing that was wrong with her was an increased lack of energy – and the occasional dizzy spell – but Maria concluded that exhaustion and dizziness went hand-in-hand, especially after diving headfirst into the life of a wife…and with seven children no less._

 _Still, she didn't utter a single complaint and merely went about her day as if nothing wrong. But something was wrong, and Georg – naturally – had noticed. It started of simple, the way she would fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and if he was working late, he knew that he'd walk into their bedroom to find her in a deep slumber. At first, he had thought that it was merely her body trying to adjust to the fact that they were no longer on her honeymoon, but when it continued, his suspicions were raised. He too had wracked his – almost overbearingly – logical brain as to what might be wrong with her, but the answer had hit him in a way that he would never admit to anyone other than his wife._

 _You see, throughout dinner, the married couple had been exchanging some rather…heated…glances at each other from across the table, and if the children had not been there, Georg was sure that he would've abandoned his meal and carried Maria straight up to their bed, but, alas, his brood of seven kept him firmly in his chair and desiring his wife from afar. Still, he was grateful for the devilish sparkle in Maria's eye, for it had told him that she too was feeling her body heat up from similar desires. Maria had had the easier task of making sure the older ones were settled, whilst Georg's duty lay with Marta and Gretl, now, he had been as loving and nurturing as always, but he couldn't deny that there was a certain haste to the night time routine on his part. But when he finally made his way into the bedroom he shared with Maria, he was incredibly surprised to find her curled up asleep atop the covers…in nothing but one of her most revealing nightgowns. And, as much as it had baffled him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation (even if there was a part of his mind that was rather annoyed by all of it), she had obviously intended for them to be intimate, but just couldn't keep her eyes open long enough._

 _He had ruminated casually about what might have caused her fatigue, and then, completely out of nowhere, a theory hit him. It had come from the peculiar thought combination of making love and tiredness; making love was a marital activity and exhaustion was often a sign of…pregnancy. Suddenly, everything – perhaps even time itself – stopped and Georg's eyes blew wide along with the sudden burst of energy from his heart – which thundered almost painfully against his chest – could it be? Could she really be pregnant? Well, of course she could, ever since their wedding night the two of them could barely keep their hands off each other, they had done nothing to avoid such consequences and – with a bit of quick mathematics – Georg deduced that it could easily be possible._

 _Now, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he simply couldn't fight the ridiculous smile that spread across his face, just before they were married, Georg had told Maria that nothing would make him happier than to have children with her, and now, it seemed like their wish could come true. He felt somewhat awful for doing it, but he was just so desperate for an answer, so, he sat next to his wife on the bed and gave her shoulder the gentlest of shakes._

" _Maria…" he prompted softly, "Maria, wake up, darling"_

 _She purred as she always did when she awoke, but upon seeing Georg sat beside her – and becoming aware of how revealing her nightwear was – she sat up rather quickly, a dazed and curious look on her face._

" _Tired?" he chuckled._

" _Oh, Georg, I'm so sorry, I wanted us to – I mean – I was hoping we would…and I was – uh – waiting for you but I've just been so tired…" she spluttered but stopped when she saw her husband looking at her with such profound adoration._

" _I know, my love, but I need to ask you something very important"_

" _Okay"_

" _Can you remember when you last had your monthly cycle?"_

 _His question had taken her aback and she jolted somewhat at how brazenly the words had left his lips, but she didn't probe him to explain his motives and instead began to think – her eyes moving upwards as she worked out the dates._

" _Umm, I think it was…November"_

 _That was two months ago._

 _Again, Georg's heart began to pound, a sign of a certain kind of excitement that he had only known seven times before. He took her hands – smiling and trying desperately to breathe at a regular pace._

" _Maria, I don't want to get your hopes up because I can't be sure – not yet – but, I think that you may be pregnant"_

 _She had suspected that was going to be the topic of discussion once she had figured out that she hadn't had a cycle since November, but actually hearing the words come from his mouth gave the whole situation such earth-shattering gravity, and before long, she too was smiling like an absolute fool._

" _Oh my…I never even thought about it, but now that you mention it…" she trailed off, her voice failing her as she became overwhelmed with disbelief, oh, how she hoped it was true._

" _It does seem likely, doesn't it?" he beamed, and Maria made sure to commit his smile to memory, for she had never seen such a look of awe on his face._

" _Do you think it could be true?" she asked hopefully._

" _I'm not the best authority, you'll have to see a doctor before we can know for certain, but…"_

" _But?"_

" _I really think it's true"_

" _Oh, Georg…!" she practically wept as she threw her arms around his neck, burying herself into his warm body and allowing him to hold her tightly, "We might be having a baby!"_

 _Never before had they ever felt so amazing, so connected and so in love. And, six months later, Sebastian had been born…_

Now, here she was. Georg had stepped out of the car only moments after her but found himself absolutely captivated by her and the childlike wonder that dazzled in her eyes. He chuckled to himself, was it ridiculous that he still found himself so mind-numbingly enthralled by her even though they'd married for over a year? He thought it could be true, but then again, he never wanted there to be a day when he didn't think she was the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth.

She really was a vision. Her golden hair sparkled in a way akin to a halo under the Austrian sun, almost as if the purest of sunbeams were being born from her very form; and the only parts of her that could challenge such a magnificent vision were her glittering eyes and astounding smile. She seemed almost otherworldly, surely no mortal human being could ever be so exquisite? To him, she was and always would be perfect. And the fact that she was lovingly holding and embracing their child – the child that they had created – only doubled his affections for her, and for a one purely (and stupidly) childish moment, he thought his heart might cave in from the sheer force of his love for her.

For a short while, he found himself so unwilling to interrupt the vision of his wife staring with such adoration at the place that had once been her home, but alas, he had to, they only had a short amount of time here and he knew that Maria would want to make it last. He stepped over to her and slowly brought her attention back to the present by softly kissing her cheek. She turned to smile at him once his lips had left her skin and it was one that he returned, whilst Maria had always been the sort of woman whose spirit overflowed with joyous emotions, he knew how much she'd been looking forward to bringing their son to the abbey and the simple anticipation of seeing her so happy was enough to keep him pleasured for a hundred lifetimes.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly – still smiling and now gently caressing his son's head.

Maria took a deep breath – one that moved fluidly with her whole body – but from the constant beam on her face, Georg could tell that it was not in an attempt to calm her nerves, but as a way to contain her energy. This knowledge only increased the tenderness of his smile and he was unable to stop himself from brushing a few soft tresses from her eyes.

"Yes, I am" she beamed, "And I think Sebastian is too" she commented before smiling adoringly down at their son – whose eyes were blinking sleepily against the light.

"Let's not waist any time then"

And with that, Georg wrapped his arm around Maria and lead them to the gates. He rang the bell with a singular and eager tug at the rope, and even though Maria was focused on Sebastian – holding him tightly to shield him from the bellowing ring – he didn't miss the way she let loose with another excited squeal. He simply had to smirk at that, but he still marvelled at just how infectious her happiness was, but then he brooded over the fact that it had been that way all along, he'd just taken an unearthly long time to realise it. Still, none of that mattered now.

"Excited?" Georg chuckled as they waited to be answered.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

"I think I do, considering you were up all night last night" he teased, earning him a well-executed eye roll from his wife.

"Okay, I'll admit to that. But it's been such a long time since I last visited, and I can't wait for everyone to meet Sebastian – especially the reverend mother!"

"I know, love, and I'm excited too"

"Let me guess, you're about to say something soppy like…" as she spoke the next few words, she lowered her voice in order to sound ridiculously male, and made a fine, yet feeble, attempt at impersonating her husband, " _Oh, Maria as long as you're happy, then I'm happy_ "

Georg practically roared with laughter at her comment, but she knew that it was not from mockery, no, he was well and truly entertained.

"First of all, I do _not_ sound like that" he laughed, "but I cannot withhold my praise, you certainly have become quite the mind reader, Maria"

"Well, I'm just glad that I said it before you had the chance to" she teased.

"Oh, so you don't like it when I'm soppy and romantic?" he grinned.

"On the contrary, I rather adore it, but it's awfully embarrassing in public"

"Well, as long as it doesn't become tiresome"

"Hmm," she began thoughtfully – the humour still very much alive, "Well, I couldn't say for certain, but I'm _sure_ I'll never grow tired of your affections, they're far too…endearing"

"Endearing? Is that all you have to say? Surely, they occasionally can be afforded other adjectives, what about… _seductive_?"

"May I remind you that we're about to enter the _abbey_ , darling, please refrain from discussing such inappropriate topics, or else I'm sure the reverend mother with give you a frim scolding" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh-ho, I don't doubt it, but you know I'm only doing it to tease you"

"Well, please abstain from all teasing until we return home" but once Maria had grasped the innuendo of her comment, her cheeks instantly began to flush…perhaps she could blame the heat if she was asked?

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to" Georg replied with a teasing purr.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Too late"

"Shhh," she hissed, "Someone's coming"

They both looked up at the black-cloaked figure heading towards them. Georg really didn't know any of the sisters, but when Maria let out yet _another_ squeal, it was clear to him that she knew exactly who it was. He looked across at her – his expression and raised eyebrows articulating his question for her.

"It's sister Margaretta" Maria informed joyfully.

"Ah" Georg responded in recognition of the nun's name, she was the one who Maria had spoken mostly fondly of throughout her time with him – both in and out of marriage.

The nun and former postulant smiled brightly at each other and Georg watched their reunion play out with fond eyes.

"Oh, Maria it's so wonderful to see you again, and you too, Captain…" she told them gleefully, then her eyes spotted the small bundle in Maria's arms, "… _Oh_ , this must be little Sebastian" she said to herself as she stepped forwards to get a closer look, and as soon as she gaze fell upon the baby's soft fewatures, a look of adoration swept across the sister's face, "Maria, he is just beautiful!"

"Thank you…he really is" Maria agreed – and she too was now gazing lovingly at her son.

"Anyway, I won't keep you, the Reverend mother is waiting for you, and if you keep letting me look at him, we'll be here all day" Sister Margaretta laughed.

"Thank you, Sister" Maria nodded and the three of them move into the abbey.

"But if you have time, do come and find me afterwards, Maria, it would be so nice to talk with you again"

"We'll make sure of it" she replied before continuing to walk alongside her husband towards the Reverend mother's office.

When they arrived there, Maria once again felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach, not because she was nervous or felt any such emotion, no, it was pure, unbridled excitement, the Reverend mother had been like family to her whilst she was at the abbey, she had viewed her as her _real_ mother, and she simply couldn't wait to share one of her greatest joys with her. And, as if on cue, Sebastian began to stir ever so slightly from within her arms – a series of soft coos accompanied by the delicate jolts of his arms – the husband and wife smiled at each other, perhaps he could sense that this was a special occasion?

Georg gave Maria one final look – asking her if she was ready to proceed – and when she gave him an excitable nod, he smiled back once more before knocking gently on the office door and waited until they were beckoned in by a soft voice that sent jolt of euphoria through every inch of Maria's body. Georg had always been a gentleman and opened the door for Maria and allowed her to step inside, she offered him a soft 'thank you', but once her eyes fell upon the Reverend mother, her voice all but failed her. The elderly nun rose from her seat with a motherly smile and walked towards the woman who had once been a young girl under her care…she couldn't believe how much she had changed.

"Welcome, Maria, it's so good to see you again!" she greeted warmly and with more gusto than Maria had ever known.

With the obstacle of her child, Maria was unable to hug her loco parentis mother, so she accepted a light kiss on the cheek from her instead.

"It's so good to see you too, it's been far too long since I've visited"

"I think I may have something to do with that" Georg chuckled to the reverend mother, "I'm afraid I didn't let her out of my sight very much whilst she was expecting" something about his tone reminded the two women of a young child with his hand caught in the biscuit tin, and such a theory was accentuated by the very slight blush that tinged his cheeks.

The reverend mother laughed warmly that his teasing excuse.

"I can hardly blame you, Captain, and it's really quite endearing to know how much you want to protect Maria"

"There's protection and then there's not letting me out of the house without him as my bodyguard" Maria teased and delighted in watching her husband blush.

"Still, it's nice to see you again too, Captain, I do believe this is the first time we've met since the wedding?"

"I believe so, and it's rather shameful to admit"

"Well, I know how busy you are, so there's no need for you to feel apologetic" said the reverend mother kindly before her gaze – much like Sister Margaretta's – fell upon Sebastian, "Oh, Maria…" she breathed – completely taken aback by the beautiful little boy.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Sebastian" Maria said tenderly as she allowed the reverend mother to take her son into her arms.

"Oh, Maria, he's beautiful" said the reverend mother tenderly, with something other than affection watering in her eyes.

She gazed down adoringly at the tiny little being that Maria had brought into the world, and within moments she was absolutely captivated by him, from the soft dusting of dark hair to the precious button nose that looked remarkably like his mother's…and yet, from just one look, the reverend mother could see that Sebastian was the spitting image of his father; everything from the stormy blue eyes, tender lips and the lines of his jaw screamed his father.

"He looks just like you, Captain" she chuckled fondly and beamed as the proud parent did so too.

"Yes, a few people have said that…especially the children" he replied – almost blushing.

As if sensing the compliments, Sebastian began to stir gently within the elderly nun's arms, but much to the surprise of his parents, he did not make a fuss, nor did he begin to cry; instead, he simply allowed his eyes to flutter a few times before he released a soft yawn that caused his limbs to shift slightly.

"Such an angel" whispered the reverend mother.

"He's really taken to you" Maria told her, and she was thoroughly convinced that Sebastian knew that not only was he in safe hands but was also being held by the one constant mother figure that Maria had had throughout her adult life.

Instantly, Maria was reminded of when she first held her son in her arms…

 _She had been so exhausted, her brown slick with sweat and was barely able to keep her eyes open, but when she had heard the first cry of her child, all of the agony had left her in a singular swoop and all she could think about was her baby. She could hardly believe that she had had the strength to bring the child into the world, and now, she craved further proof of that and instantly sat up to locate the infant._

" _It's a boy" she recalled someone saying, but whether it was her husband, the midwife of Frau Schmidt was unclear to her, instead, all she wanted was to cradle said boy in her arms._

 _She didn't have to wait long for the wish to be granted, for soon enough, the boy had been cleaned up, swaddled in soft blankets and placed delicately in his mother's arms; and from that moment onwards, the rest of the world completely melted away for Maria. Again, there was no pain, no exhaustion and no one else in the room besides the life she had brought into the world and the loving husband that had helped her to create it. She felt tears cloud in her eyes, and she allowed them to fall, for never before had she ever felt such an intense kind of love, it was so different from anything else she'd ever known, and she relished it._

" _He's perfect, Maria" Georg had whispered to her before kissing her cheek, and from the slight crack in his voice, she could tell that he was crying too._

 _At some point, her son had stopped crying and allowed his eyes to open, and when Maria met his gaze, she felt her entire body crackling with some beautifully powerful sensation that was entirely new to her; it was more than just love and affection, it was the loyalty held by a mother and the silent promise that she would always love and protect her child no matter what. Her musings were interrupted when Georg leant in to tenderly caress his son's cheek with the back of his finger; he had moved and reacted slightly to the foreign touch, but after adjusting, he simply yawned contently and let his eyes close once more._

" _He looks just like you" Maria told her husband and she adored the way a silly grin spread across his cheeks._

" _You think?"_

" _I do…everything about him practically screams you"_

" _He's got your nose, though" Georg commented affectionately – causing his wife to blush._

" _Are we still in agreement about the name?" She asked, "I think Sebastian suits him"_

" _I do too"_

" _My little Sebastian" Maria whispered fondly before feathering a kiss to his forehead._

" _Welcome to the world, my boy" added Georg – once again caressing the cheek of the newly named Sebastian von Trapp._

" _I can't believe he's finally here…it feels as though we've been waiting forever" mused Maria – her eyes never leaving the tiny life in her arms._

" _It does indeed, but I'm so glad we finally have him with us"_

" _I couldn't have done any of this without you, Georg…" and he knew that she wasn't just referring to the birth, but in fact the entire pregnancy, "…thank you"_

" _Thank you for giving him to me…but I don't want you to sell yourself short, you're an incredibly strong woman, Maria, and I know_ _that you could've gone through this alone had the situation called for it" he reasoned._

" _I don't think so but thank you all the same" she replied with a slight chuckle._

 _It really didn't matter which sets of words were true, for now their son was with them and it was the most magical experience that they had ever shared…_

After some time, Sebastian had been handed back to his mother, but had blessed the abbey with peace as he had decided to sleep that afternoon rather than keep up his daily tradition of exercising his lungs. The trio all sat close to each other, their eyes rarely leaving the boy who had been the centre of attention since his arrival.

"What made you decide on the name Sebastian?" inquired the reverend mother – her voice soft to avoid waking the child in question.

Maria bit her lip and blushed ever so slightly.

"Would you believe me if I said that I read it in the newspaper and just decided that I liked it?" she giggled.

"Yes, I do believe that you're impulsive enough to make such a decision" her mother teased.

"Sometimes I think about disguising it and claiming that the influence came from Saint Sebastian…but I don't think there's anything wrong with simply liking a name…I mean, I don't think mine holds any particular significance" she pondered.

"Anyway, we eventually agreed that if she could impulsively choose the boys name, then I could do the same if it was a girl" Georg explained.

"And what did you choose, Captain?"

"Barbara" he admitted.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your naval background, would it?"

"Perhaps" he smirked.

"I imagine that the rest of your children were thrilled when you told them the news?"

"Oh, yes they were…" Maria chuckled, "especially Liesl and the younger two"

"The little ones just wanted a younger sibling to gush over like the older ones had done with them, as for Liesl, well, it seems as though every bone in her body is a maternal one" he mused – with only the slightest tint of warning in his voice, warning that would surely go to any future suitors that his eldest would have.

"I can hardly blame them, I myself was thrilled when Maria came here to deliver the good news herself" the reverend mother told Georg, and the two women let their minds briefly drift back to that faithful day…

 _Maria had been delighted when she'd discovered that the reverend mother was available to see her, but nothing had compared to the sheer elation she'd felt when the nun had revealed that she was actually free for most of the day and extended an invitation for her to pay a proper visit to the abbey. Maria excitedly accepted before even checking if it were convenient, but she didn't much care, for she knew that she would never let anything get in the way of her visit to the abbey…especially since she had some very special news to share._

 _Georg had insisted on driving her, of course, since the doctor had confirmed that she was expecting their first child together, he had barely let her out of his sight; and whilst his protectiveness occasionally made her roll her eyes, she couldn't deny that it made her heart flutter from how utterly endearing it was. She realised early on that the worry of an expectant father is a river that never runs dry._

" _You really didn't have to do this, Georg," she said sweetly as he stopped the car outside of the abbey gates, "I mean, I'm probably only going to be here for a couple of hours and then you'll have to drive all the way back"_

" _You say it like it's a chore, Maria. As surprising as it may sound, some husbands actually enjoy doing things for their wives"_

" _Nope, not possible. You're a liar!" she teased – causing them both to laugh gently._

" _Anyway, I have a couple of errands that I need to run into town, so this was my excuse to finally get them done"_

" _That actually makes me feel a little better"_

" _You're never a bother to me, Maria" he said tenderly._

" _What about when we first met?"_

" _That doesn't count" he chuckled, "So, I'll pick you up here in a few hours?"_

" _If you wouldn't mind"_

" _I don't," he assured, "Enjoy yourself and take care of yourself too"_

" _Really, Georg?" she sarked._

" _You're an expectant mother now, you need to be careful" he winked._

" _I'll take my chances in the abbey" she smirked._

 _They smiled at each other briefly before leaning in and softly pressing their lips together…and, of course, they let their kiss linger for longer than was perhaps necessary; but with the recent discovery of a new addition to the family, surely they could be forgiven?_

" _I'll see you soon" he practically purred into her ear._

" _Goodbye" she replied softly before finally getting out of the car._

 _She waved as he drove down the road and did not approach the abbey gates until he was completely out of sight. As she walked towards the abbey, she couldn't ignore the way her heart began a steady gallop – she was just so excited! She had felt like that all the way to the reverend mother's office, but when she was finally beckoned to enter, all nervousness moved aside and welcomed great, joyful anticipation into her myriad of emotions. A beaming smile spread across her cheeks as she made her way into the room._

" _Oh, Maria, it's so good to see you again!" the elderly nun explained as she instantly set the informal tone by moving forward to embrace Maria._

 _The two women hugged for a long while, holding each other tightly, and wordlessly letting the other know just how much they'd missed them. They smiled lovingly when they separated and moved to sit beside each other._

" _It's so strange to be back. It feels like I've been away for a lifetime!" Maria exclaimed airily._

" _It certainly does, but I'm glad you're back, even if it is just for a short while"_

" _Well, I intend to make the most of it" she said conspicuously, and when her cheeks became tinged, Maria attempted to hid it by bowing her head and biting back her smirk…but the reverend mother saw straight through it._

" _What is it, Maria?" she prompted._

" _Well, I actually have a bit of news to share" she admitted – still failing at hiding her smirk._

" _Good news, I hope?"_

" _Yes, very good news"_

" _What is it?" her mother smiled._

 _Maria finally looked up, only to look straight back down and start playing with her own hands…why was she suddenly so nervous?_

" _Well…I'm expecting a baby"_

 _Maria's heart soared as she watched her pseudo-mother's face wash over with nothing but the purest kind of love and adoration, and, oh, how it lived there in abundance._

" _Oh, Maria!" the reverend mother exclaimed, "That's wonderful!"_

 _They rose to their feet again and wrapped their arms around each other, both of them laughing lightly from the joy of what Maria had just shared._

" _Oh, my child, I am simply overjoyed for both you and the captain!" she said as she took a hold of Maria's hands._

" _Thank you, mother"_

" _When did you find out?"_

" _Only a few days ago, I know I should've waited before making any announcements, but I just couldn't bring myself to stay away"_

" _Well, I'll admit that I'm glad you didn't wait…oh, Maria, you must be so happy!"_

" _Happy doesn't even begin to describe it," she admitted – still somewhat living in disbelief regarding her pregnancy, "Sometimes I still can't quite believe it…but, I suppose that's just because I never thought I'd ever live this kind of life"_

" _No, I suppose not…but you're going to be an amazing mother, Maria, I just know it"_

" _Thank you, mother, thank you so much"_

 _And that was truly the beginning of something beautiful…_

"Well, Liesl has always enjoyed looking after her siblings, and she's been no different with Sebastian"

"I'm so glad to hear that you have such a loving family" exclaimed the reverend mother softly.

"Oh, believe me, it isn't always such a well-oiled machine" Georg jested.

"But it's usually smooth sailing" added Maria.

"And you only have two other boys, is that right? I bet they must have been thrilled to discover that they had a baby brother?"

"Oh-ho, yes they were," Georg laughed heartily, "they've already made excessively detailed plans for all the adventures they're going to take him on and the games they're going to play together…"

"Poor Sebastian won't know what's hit him!" Maria chuckled as she held her son a little tighter.

"Still, one can't dent that he's been blessed with an incredibly loving family"

"He really has" Maria agreed – smiling lovingly at her husband.

"I'm so very proud of you, Maria" the elderly nun sighed.

Georg also gave his wife a tender smile, letting it be known that he agreed with the words of the reverend mother, but Maria simply looked confused.

"Proud of me? Why? What have I done?"

"Do you really not know, child?"

"She's far too humble" Georg commented lightly.

"Maria, I'm proud of you because of the sheer amount of strength you've shown lately…even before the two of you were married"

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what I've done to make you proud"

"Quite frankly, _everything_ you've done has made me proud. You had the strength the leave your life here at the abbey in pursuit of something that was not only so new to you, but also something you didn't know would work out"

"You mean Georg?"

"I do. Captain, I don't know if you know this, but your wife here was simply terrified about confronting her feelings for you"

"I assure you, reverend mother, I was just as scared as she was"

"You see, Maria, you were brave enough to risk all that you knew for the pursuit of love, and since then, you have handled every new task with such grace. Within only a couple of months you became a wife and a mother and now you have a child of your own"

"She's done it all without a single complaint" Georg added.

"You two talk as if I'm some knight in shining armour, it's not as if I've gone through everything without fear"

"No one expected you too, but you still had the bravery to face it"

"But, mother, there really isn't anything extraordinary about the life I pursued"

"I know, but you must believe it, Maria, you have been incredibly brave, and whether you think I should be or not, I am proud of you, my child"

Maria knew that she'd never win this debate, and decided to simply admit defeat, so, she once again secured her hold of her son and gave the reverend mother a blushing smile.

"Thank you, mother"

So, in spite of all that had happened in the past, and all that would happen in the future, Maria knew that there would always be a constant source of comfort and love in her life: family.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, I really hope you enjoyed that, it was a lot longer than I expected - and, if I'm honest, I wanted it to focus more on the Reverend Mother - but this is what came out instead, and like I said at the beginning I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So, for my usual updates, I will be posting the next chapter of "Better than a Dream" (hopefully) on time/within the next week, I'm feeling good about my ability to write for that so hopefully I'll have the whole thing finished soon. I'm also feeling better about "A thing of beauty is a joy forever", so I'll hopefully have that finished before September. As for "A new chapter"...don't ask! :'D**

 **I also have loads more one-shots that I want to write before I go on my year abroad (exclusively TSOM and Mary Poppins one-shots) so make sure to keep your eyes peeled or to follow me. :)**

 **Anyway, I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this story and I'll see you soon! xxx**


End file.
